Bloodbound
by daisygirl978
Summary: This is a story about three very special teens. One isnt human, one is human, and the last girl is half human, and half something else. Plz R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well this is another new story I wrote, so I hope you like it. Plz plz plz review!! Plus I hope you like the title I chose for it.**

Moon River's POV

I started on my way to the creek. I flew in and out, through and around the trees as I went. I reached the creek and became solid again. I know that you're probably wondering how I can become solid and un-solid, so I might as well tell you now before this gets confusing. I'm somewhat of a sprite. But I don't have wings. After all, I'm not a fairy. Sprites are beings with powers of magic, and fairies are, well, small, giggly, and mischievous. And I'm the size of a Non. A Non is sprite talk for human by the way.

I bent down for a drink when I heard a rustle in the brush, and a family of deer came through. I nodded, and they proceeded. The buck was tall and righteous, while the doe and fawn were small and delicate. I was finished drinking, so I got up and flashed myself un-solid. I flew through the trees at lightning speed, only leaving leaves nodding around, just like wind as the Nons call it. Wind is actually sprites flying about doing their business. The Nons think they have everything figured out, but actually, they are one of the dumbest species on the planet in my opinion.

There are many creatures that live in woodland forests. And also many that live outside them, Nons included. Butterflies rarely venture in to the deepest part of the forest, which is where fairies and sprites and gnomes realm. Also there are a few dryads here and there. They are very repulsive to other species, especially the fairies. Fairies make fun of them, for being part of another living thing, and sense sprites are somewhat near to fairies, the dryads don't like us as much either.

I darted between trees, just for the fun of it, pretending I was solid. I laughed as I flew toward the sky. I had flown into a giant flock, though they couldn't see me. When I'm un-solid, I'm also invisible. That's why Nons think that we're wind. It's actually very degrading. I had lost my train of thought. I was supposed to be heading home, but I kept with the flock by accident. I was at some sort of castle, and I was out of my realm, the forest. I don't have much power in the open, so I rushed back towards the woodland. I felt the power rush into me, coming at me from all angles. I decided to fly home. I didn't need another accident.

Alana's POV

I had my staff in hand, the one thing I had left from Father. It was a chocolate brown, and the top curled around my wrist. It was full of power, the main source for my abilities. It was nearly dawn, and I had only a few hours to find food. I channeled power from my staff, and thought of the creature I wished to be- a puma. At least for now. I felt my ears becoming rounded and the hair on my arms becoming thicker and darker, my long brown hair becoming shorter and brighter, and finally the last part was the flash of light to complete everything. I looked down at my hands. They were now tan paws. I swished my tail and started to run.

I had to find food, and right away. The deer would soon find shelter under the brush where I couldn't reach. The creek was the best place. I saw a family of deer going towards there. I watched them go under the brush. I decided to wait. I would take the doe and fawn, for I wasn't going to hurt myself over food I wouldn't eat. I waited. I heard a rustle, and then the fawn emerged. I braced myself and pounced. The fawn had no idea what was going on. It was over about five seconds after it started. The fawn was limp; though full of meat, unlike others I have had. I decided to spare the doe. I walked away with my prize, the doe and buck looking around in puzzlement for their young.

I was nearly home, to my little compartment in the brush. I put a paw on the staff, and got a good image of myself, mainly from the time I looked in a piece of broken glass. I pictured my crooked my smile, my long raggedy brown hair, my hazel eyes, and my skinny, yet muscular figure. Well I wasn't _that_ muscular. Only my arms were. But you get the picture.

I felt the power channeling from my staff, and the puma in me was becoming less and less. I felt the tail becoming smaller, my ears becoming ovular, and the paws turning into hands. Finally the flash of bright light finished everything. I picked up my staff, and carried the fawn inside. I skinned it, and started a small fire, to make sure I didn't give away my location to any predators. I roasted the carcass over the fire, the meat giving off a scent so filling, that you could eat it right away. I was so mesmerized by the scent, that I didn't notice a pair of bright blue eyes watching me.

Annabelle's POV

"No Mother! No! I don't have to do what you say! Not anymore!" I screamed through my door. "Just leave me alone!"

"Honey, don't be that way." Mother said. I ignored her. I looked to my canopy bed, which I had a bag packed with food, water, a clock, and a few pairs of clothes. I was leaving if that's what you're thinking. Mother said something through the door but I didn't understand her. I looked around my room again. I decided to grab a picture of Mother. She was holding me as a baby. That was back before things got bad between us. We fight too much now, and I can't stand it. So I decided to live in the forest. I have the ability to.

I grabbed the pack of supplies I would need, and walked to the window. I thought of the ground, and a long vine wound its way towards me. I stepped on, and it lowered. I stepped off on to the ground, light as a feather, mainly due to me being a princess. Yes, I know, _who would want to run away from this? _Well I would. I hate it here. I can't use my powers. I guards would see. I have to go out at night, and even then it's risky.

I dashed to the woodland, and I could hear André, the head guard and basically my babysitter, screaming at me. His head always looked bigger when he screamed, so I looked back and laughed at him. Don't get me wrong, I like André a lot. I just can't stand Mother anymore. I'm fifteen for crying out loud! She's treating me like I'm five, and that's _so_ not right. She's ten years off!

I reached the forest with the guards in tow. I thought of the entrance to the woods blocked off. I looked back and it was. I could hear them shouting my name, André being the loudest of them all. I slowed down, and I was breathing heavily. Now the pack seemed heavier for some odd reason, though I was tired, so that's probably why. I sat down on a vine that grew just as I sat down. I pictured it soft and comfortable, and indeed it was. I sat the pack on my lap and took out some ham. It may be cold, but I didn't care. I ate it all the same. I heard a rustle and saw a puma out of the corner of my eye. It didn't notice me.

I checked the time after the puma was gone. It was 4 am. I had left last night at around 10 pm. I must have run a while. I didn't want to be nocturnal, so I had to find something to do. I decided to go where the puma went. The tracks ended abruptly at a large bush. It must have climbed up, but I didn't see it anywhere. I continued looking up in the trees when I saw smoke. A person like me? I honestly doubted it, but I looked anyway. I peeked in, my face masked by the foliage I provided, but my blues eyes sparkled around the fire. The girl didn't look my way, not once. She just stared at the poor fawn she was cooking. I stayed a while, stayed until she decided to take a nap. I left then, to get some rest myself.

A vine grew just as I drifted off to sleep, hidden in the greenery around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon River's POV

I was at home, sitting on my hay bale couch. There's a lot more stuff to make furniture out of than you think. My table was a stump, my bed a giant pile of leaves. I had a fire pit, with beautiful stones the gnomes crafted for me. I'm great friends with gnomes, they're great best friends. I grew up in the care of a family of gnomes, so we've been friends ever since. I sometimes go there, but not as much as I used to. I'm too busy nowadays.

Oh and if you're wondering why I grew up with gnomes, well my mother died giving birth to me, so I never met her, and let's just say Dad wasn't very nice and walked out on me when I was about five. I was actually somewhat happy, him being a jerk and all. He loved Mom, and hated me because I was (in his view) the death of Mom. So he never liked me. Ever.

I stared into the fire, and I knew my light brown eyes were reflecting the flames. I looked away, to make sure I didn't blind myself. I didn't cook anything, since us sprites, fairies, and dryads are all vegetarians. So we gather berries and herbs, and to us, nothing is poisonous, so we get whatever we want, though the berries that are not poisonous to the Nons taste the best.

I took a mud bowl from next to the hay bale and took a few blackberries from my bush. I popped a few in my mouth and watched the sunrise. I was awake all night because the day before was the forest's birthday. Everyone stays awake the whole twenty four hours, and if you don't, well, the dwellers of the forest will find you, and either kick you out, or kill you. Neither sound very great. I heard a rustle, and my head turned instantly. I could sense fear and yet braveness in this being, though they were not magical, only special. I decided to take a look. I flashed un-solid, and flew straight toward the sound. I peered around, but there was no one to be found. Then I saw her. She had disguised herself well in plant life, almost so that even a dryad couldn't see her. But what caught my eye were the things on her feet. They were bright red, and it looked like there were vines on them keeping whatever it was pulled tight.

I crept over to her, peering around. I looked in to see what she was watching. I saw another girl, maybe a year younger than the first, and she was in a self induced trance of some sort. The girl was staring at a piece of meat. Wait a minute, I had seen this before. My memories flashed, all the way back from the moment I saw the girl to the party yesterday. I looked through my memory back one last time, when I remembered. _It was the fawn from the creek_. But how could it be? I didn't sense any humans nearby. I only sensed wildlife. To be more precise, the only thing that could have gotten the fawn was the puma I sensed. But this girl didn't look capable of fighting off a puma. I stood there thinking, when the two girls left. The blue eyed one almost ran into me, but I dodged her at the last minute. I watched her. Her shoulders drooped as she walked, she dragged her feet a few steps before plunging onto a soft, furry vine that appeared out of nowhere. So this girl was special. But she was 100% human. I again was puzzled. I decided to go home.

I walked through my archway, into my main room. My house wasn't a building, more a bush like the girl who had the fawn. I was tired, and the twenty four hours were up, so I was going to bed.

I had an odd dream. I myself was in it, but I could see myself. I wasn't me. I was watching. I looked around and tried to move, but I couldn't, and since I couldn't move, I decided to watch. I saw the girl who had the fawn, and the blue eyed girl talking and laughing. I saw myself, un-solid of course, watching from the bushes. When I saw myself become solid again, the dream ended.

I woke up. I was sweaty and gross from my dream. I grabbed my lavender bits and headed to my somewhat shower. I made it out of reeds and channeled it from the major river. You see, we have a creek, and we have a river. No one drinks from the river, so I get my shower water from there. Nothing can harm a woodland creature, other than natural causes, and weapons. Like knives, daggers, and swords.

I got my somewhat shower running, and put the lavender in my hair, so that I smell good. I got in and let the cool water rinse my dirt and grime away. The lavender pieces may get stuck in my hair, but I look prettier that way. At least according to my reflection in the creek I do. I got out and dried myself off, and put my pale green dress on. It was nice to have; it was wavy and light, and felt great in the summer heat. I had three others for the other seasons. I was barefoot, but they were used to the bark and moss that was my floor.

I wasn't the prettiest in the world of sprites, but I thought I was okay. I didn't interact or "socialize" as my gnome family told me. I just never like talking to other creatures. I think that Nons called that emotion "shy". But anyway, I would talk if I wanted to. Some sprites just like keeping to themselves. A.K.A. me.

I have got to stop talking about myself. I get lost in thought a whole lot. So I might as well shut up. Well, I can't stop myself. I'll shut up later.

I thought about my dream for a while. It showed me I was about to meet the other two girls, and that they had already met each other. I wonder if it was true. You can never be sure with the dreams I get nowadays.

I got up and went to fly. I flashed un-solid and flew. I twirled and left a giant gust in my midst. I flew into a flock of geese. They flew in V formation, and I came right on top. I flew higher, to see them from above. It was a marvelous sight. I began to grow weary, so I descended from my flight. As my feet touched ground, I heard laughter. Not just one voice, but two. I guess my dream was true after all. I crouched in the brush, still invisible. I was in such a rush I forgot to flash. The girl on the right was the blue eyed girl who was spying on the one in the bush. I looked at the one on the left. She was petite, yet had some muscles if you looked thoroughly. Her hair was covered in knots; she must not brush as well as I do. Her hair had potential, don't get me wrong, but she didn't take care of it. Enough about hair, back to describing the girl.

She had milky brown eyes, and had dirt smeared across her cheeks. Apparently she didn't know her way around. She was very alert for such a small girl, and noticed a gust when I came towards her, still invisible. The blue eyed girl with the brown hair completely ignored me.

I went back home to flash myself solid again, to not disturb the girls. I found my way back, disguising myself well. I peered out to watch the girls. I took a small step and a twig cracked. I stopped and stood dead still. The girl with the brown eyes nearly locked eyes with me, but she passed right over in her search. The other girl kept talking. Jeez was this girl a chatterbox!

I had made up my mind. I didn't care about the consequences. I pushed away the brush, and walked into the clearing, right in-between the two girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, here's the new chapter. Hope whoever reads this likes it!!**

Alana's POV

After a good night's sleep, I got up off the tree limb on which I slept. I stretched out, my arms as high as the sky. I yawned, and went to make sure the cinders from my fire had fizzled out okay. They were fine, but I saw some color out beyond my home in the brush. I grabbed my staff and changed into a rabbit. I saw a girl. She had light brown hair; however it wasn't as flat as mine.

The girl was sound asleep on a long furry fine that didn't seem to belong. It looked like it should be in a rainforest or something. I hopped on over, and nuzzled her hand. Her eyes opened for a split second, and then the girl mumbled and turned over. Her eyes, although I saw them briefly, were as blue as the open sky.

I cocked my head slightly to the left, trying to figure her out. I heard a rustle, and she was getting up. I darted away to spy on her. The girl stretched just like a cat on the vine, and then got up. She was wearing bright red high tops, which stood out from all the green she was wearing.

She walked away from the long, furry vine, and as I watched, I noticed that the vine seemed to grow back into the earth. I have never seen anything like it before. I rushed past her, so that she only saw a glimpse of my muddy brown fur. I touched my staff and became human again. I thought of the girl again.

I was debating to whether or not go and meet her. On one hand, she may be the only human being for miles around, while on the other, I don't know her, and she could betray me at any moment. I liked having company best. I walked out of my home, and stared right at her. When she finally turned, I was standing right beside her and she gasped. She definitely does _not_ belong out here. Her senses have been dulled over time, as mine were only strengthened. Her eyes were the same milky blue, and she stared back, but she broke the silence in the meantime.

"Who the heck _are_ you? And what are you doing here?" she asked, clearly impatient, and demanding my answer.

"I live here." I answered as smoothly as I could gather, but on the inside, I was a bit nervous talking to her. She is quite the character, I thought to myself.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I just do I guess."

"Well, you couldn't have lived here your whole life." she countered. "Your clothes aren't very tattered yet. I'd guess a few months, maybe?"

"Well pretty close. I've been here about half the year. Evil foster parents. _Ick_." I said, not wanting to speak of them anymore. She just stared at me, unsure what to say. This time I broke the silence.

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" I questioned.

"Same as you. I ran away from home."

"What kind of home?"

"Well, uh…" she stammered.

"Come on! Out with it!" I demanded.

"I used to live in a palace. I was a, um, _princess_." She replied, and she said princess in disgust. Me personally, I would have rather enjoyed the luxury life. I laughed in response to her comment. She ignored me and questioned me once more.

"So what's your name?"

"Alana. What's yours?" I asked.

"Annabelle." Annabelle. Such a worthy name of royalty. Yes, I knew her somewhat, I caught glimpses of her on the T.V. back at, what I call, prison, but any other normal human being would call it home. She waved to the crowds when we had a parade, or she spoke at a ceremony opening a new restaurant, things like that. They all got on the news.

"Well now what? And you better not tell my guards I'm out here."

"What guards? I know that you've referred to them as your baby sitters!" I smirked. She was quiet, trying to hold a straight face, and so was I. Then we just burst out laughing. I sensed something while we were laughing. I stood straight up, listening closely. I just let Annabelle chatter away, while I sometimes said something like, "uh-huh, or "mhm." I tuned her out, thankfully, and listened closely. I only heard the leaves swirling in a small tornado. I looked back to Annabelle, who was still talking. "My gosh she talks a lot." I thought to myself. She just looked at me, her mouth wide open in terror. Uh oh.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"It's okay. You're right anyway. I do talk a lot." She said while giggling. I heard a boom in the distance. "There aren't any fireworks out here." I thought as I looked toward the sound. Then, in the blink of an eye, another girl walked out from the bushes, her long brown hair was bone straight, nearly like mine. Mine was a bit messier of course. She had rich light brown eyes, and looked from me, to Annabelle, then back to me. The girl, I think to be much older than me. The girl also had a long, flowing gown made of; it looked like, very thin silk. Almost like a princess to the forest. How odd. A princess of the real world and a princess of the forest. Three words are all I have to say right now. Weirdest. Day. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's the next chapter for the very few people who read this. Readers, if you REALLY like this, PLZ TELL PPL! It would make my day to get more than two reviews.**

Annabelle's POV

I awoke at around dawn the next morning. I felt fine, but I was still exhausted from the running I did yesterday. I looked down at my feet, realizing I had left my shoes on. No wonder my feet hurt. I took out a jar of peanut butter from my sack and dipped my finger in once. It tasted so good. I put the peanut butter away, and decided to take in my surroundings.

I stretched out on the vine, and then got up to look around. The vine went away the moment I got up. I looked up towards the sky, listening for planes or helicopters. Luckily, I didn't hear any. I stood there from another moment or so, just listening to the sounds of the forest. I twirled around and saw someone. I gasped in surprise, for it was the girl I had spied on the night before. She was staring at me, which made me feel very awkward.

"Who the heck _are _you? And what are you doing here?" I implied. The girl stood there thinking a few moments.

"I live here." she said coolly.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I just do I guess." she said.

"Well, you couldn't have lived here your whole life, your clothes aren't that tattered yet. I'd guess a few months, maybe?"

"Well, pretty close. I've been here about half the year. Evil foster parents. _Ick_." I didn't exactly know how to respond to that, mainly because I didn't know what she went through. So I stood there, feeling as dumb as can be.

"Well what are _you_ doing here?" the girl asked.

"Same as you. I ran away from home." I said, feeling proud of myself that I had the guts to run off in the first place.

"What kind of home?"

"Well, uh…" I stammered, hoping she wouldn't make me say the dreaded words.

"Come on! Out with it!"

"I used to live in a palace. I was a, um, _princess_." I hated those two words. _Palace _and _princess_. Mega ick. I hate publicity, I hate being girly, and I cannot _stand_ being around a bunch of people who don't even know me. I am just not right to be in the role of the "P" word.

"So what's your name?" I inquired.

"Alana. What's yours?"

"Annabelle." I honestly loved her name. Annabelle just sounds too formal, just too high of royalty. I can't stand that. But Alana sounds beautiful yet fun and not formal. If she came from a foster family in the city, she must recognize me somewhat. "Great," I thought, "another worshipper." But I was dead wrong.

"Well now what? And you better not tell my guards I'm out here." I said. I would be furious if this Alana person said anything to my mother or the guards.

"What guards? I know that you've referred to them as your baby sitters!" she laughed. I tried to be serious, to be mad and angry, but it was most definitely not working out. She was trying as hard as I was, but we both knew we couldn't hold out. Simultaneously we both started cracking up, practically choking with laughter. After I had wiped a tear from my eye, I stood up, only to find Alana already standing, being serious, paying me no attention whatsoever. I bothered her with multiple questions, sometimes talking about myself, while she was focusing her thoughts elsewhere. She may have thought that I didn't notice, but I did. I talked anyway, not wanting to interrupt, feeling she had no idea what I was talking about anyway.

She looked back at me, and I continued to talk to her, thankful I was talking to a face instead of the back of a head, when she said, "My gosh she talks a lot." To play along, I held my mouth wide open, flabbergasted, and she looked scared.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Alana said, ready to apologize.

"It's okay. You're right anyway. I do talk a lot." I said to make her feel better. I giggled a little, still thinking about how scared Alana looked, when I heard a loud boom. We both ended up looking toward the sound. Out of absolutely nowhere, a girl in a thin silk dress appeared. Her hair was a light chocolate brown, and the same went with her rich eyes. Her feet were barefoot, and she had pieces of a type of purple flower in her hair. I stared for a moment, and then decided to say something, but I didn't want to be as frank as I had with Alana. Alana at least looked normal. This girl, I didn't know what to think.

"Hi." I said cautiously.

"I was wondering if you two would ever speak." she said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, if you've been eavesdropping, like I think you have," said Alana, "then you should know our names. What we don't know is yours."

"Moon River is my name. And you, Alana, have very heightened senses I must say. You are very gifted, while you, Annabelle, have a very special gift. You both do. I happen to be normal, unfortunately, just a normal, woodland sprite." Moon River said calmly. I personally had no idea about what to say next. I stood there, while Alana looked nervous. She fidgeted, looking from left to right, and then dashed away in the blink of an eye.

"Well that was odd." I said.

"Yeah, it was." Moon River agreed. We stood there a few moments, and then Moon River walked, more like floated, in the direction Alana went. I just followed, like a groupie to the super singer. We came along the bush that I thought Alana lived in. But she was nowhere to be found. Sure, her footprints were there, but there were also animal tracks of many kinds. I counted a puma, a hare, a coyote, and many others. While I was looking around for Alana, A big flash blinded me, and Moon River was gone from my sight.

I looked around and around, suddenly afraid, for I feared I was truly and utterly alone. I still heard the boom from the flash that made Moon River disappear echo in ears. I circled the large bush, looking for any sight of Moon River and Alana. I was deeply frightened now. But I thought, "They couldn't just abandon me. We just met for goodness sake!" I shot up a long, fluffy flower to comfort me. Then I thought if I could get higher, maybe I could see them from a distance, if that's where they went. The flower bent down, and I stepped on to a large, round petal, and it raised me high above the tree line.

I looked into the distance, but I couldn't see anything. Just limitless forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon River's POV

As soon as I walked between the girls, we basically had a stare-down. Since the blue-eyed girl talked so loudly, I knew both of their names. That's all I knew. Alana, the brown eyed girl, thought I knew more though. Annabelle, the blue eyed girl, was the first to talk.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"I was wondering if you two would ever speak." I said to them.

"Well, if you've been eavesdropping, like I think you have," said Alana, "then you should know our names. What we don't know is yours."

"Moon River is my name. And you, Alana, have very heightened senses I must say. You are very gifted, while you, Annabelle, have a very special gift. You both do. I happen to be normal, unfortunately, just a normal, woodland sprite." I said dully. Of course I did this on purpose; I didn't want to give anything away about my precious secret. Then I noticed that Alana started to fidget. I guess she does have a special secret. I've already seen Annabelle's in action; I didn't need convincing that she was special. I looked back at Alana again, who was looking impeccably nervous. After locking eyes with me, she dashed away.

"Well that was odd." Annabelle said, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, it was." I said. After deciding to go after Alana, I went towards the direction I sensed she went. I sensed Annabelle following, but I didn't mind her. Instead, I decided to show her what I could truly do. Well, apart from my secret, that is. I flashed invisible before her very eyes. I looked back at her one more time, and then went off to follow Alana. I sensed her from quite a ways off; she had run very far in record time. There is no way a Non could run so far that quickly.

Since I travel faster when invisible, I rushed to where I sensed her. But Alana was nowhere to be found. I saw a rabbit, but that was all. Along with a funny looking stick. Wait a second. Then it clicked. _The staff. _That was _Father's_ staff. But why did Alana have it? And how could she even use it? So many questions. I flashed visible once more, and then grabbed the staff from its perch. The rabbit glanced menacingly at me.

"Nice little secret Alana. Now tell me this in your real Non form." I said evilly, just to play along. It is so much fun scaring people. I set the staff down below the rabbit's feet, then watched Alana transform, just as I knew she would. She glared at me, and then picked up the staff.

"Well, since you now know what I've been hiding, I guess there is nothing left that I can do." She said dreadfully.

"Don't worry about it. I was only messing with you. Everyone has secrets, half the fun of life is having to figure them out." I said, hoping to lighten her mood. "Come on, let's go see Annabelle's secret at work."

We walked to where I had left Annabelle, only for her to be gone. She was close by, however. I told Alana to follow me, where we found Annabelle sitting on a log, crying her eyes out. Poor girl.

"Shh. Let's sneak up on her and scare her." I whispered to Alana. She nodded in response. We crept behind the log, her crying so loud it drowned out the snapping of twigs beneath our feet. Then I put my face to her ear, so that she could just nearly hear my breathing, and quietly said "Boo." She screamed with fright, and then turned to face me and Alana. We were cracking up. And I mean laughing so hard we dropped to the ground and _rolled_. After laughing for about five minutes, we got up and just smiled at Annabelle, who was just glaring at us. It's ok though; her aura was not a burning red, which it would have been if she had been angry. Oh, tree sap, I probably forgot to say I can see auras, didn't I?

Well, I'll admit it isn't exactly _normal _for sprites to see auras, but that's not the big secret I was talking about earlier.

I let Alana and Annabelle chat for a little bit, while I as thinking about why Alana had Father's staff. Alana was a Non. She hadn't even known that the Forest was alive until I told her so. It was impossible that she had known Father, nonetheless would he have loved her enough so that he gave her his staff. It's just not possible. Sort of like Hitler being nice to Jews. It just doesn't make sense. Father has never liked kids, and never will. Ever.

I started walking, hoping that the serene surroundings of the Forest would help me think. I heard my bare feet flattening the bark, and the gurgle of the creek. I saw the birds preparing their nests, the rabbits hopping around looking for a good den.

Also, Alana was younger than me, so maybe when Father walked out on me, he met another woman and had Alana. But Alana was a Non. At least I thought so.

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm kinda stuck and if anyone has any good ideas PLEASE say so!**


End file.
